


Reminder

by Desertwolf



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desertwolf/pseuds/Desertwolf
Summary: Not everyone can see the storm





	

The "calm" is not always before the storm. Somethimes you feel shit, like you've been hit from so many directions, you can't even feel where it hurts you just feel the pain and then out of nowhere a storm come. There is only one thing that you can know for sure: right after the storm...it's calm. But only right after it. Only when you're not fighting against the pain anymore and look around yourself, you will see the wold standing still, like it's frozen in one moment. Few seconds pass and it will start moving again like nothing has ever happened. Only the people who walked through the storm will know that it was once there.  In One moment it's a present, in the onther it's history. 


End file.
